Giving Thanks
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: 4 FLUFFY drabbles based on situations with the upcoming holiday, Thanksgiving...one for each of the guys


**A/N Okay, so my mind wandered off and I came up with these little drabbles for each of the guys based on Thanksgiving, since it's coming up in a few weeks. Enjoy the fluff-fest!**

**Kendall**

As you look over the burnt pies, silent tears slide down your cheeks. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving Day, and you told your mom you would bring pies. You spent all evening preparing them, and then put them in the oven, to run off and take a shower. Somehow you miscalculated the baking times because when you got finished and came back downstairs, the smoke alarm was going off in the kitchen and the room was filled with smoke. "Come on, it's late. Let's go to bed", Kendall ushers you upstairs to bed and lays next to you, wiping your tears. "It's just pies, we can pick some up from the grocery store on the way over tomorrow", he tells you.

"But I wanted to bring something home-made, you know how my sister always makes fun of me, saying I can't cook. I get tired of being the butt of her jokes".

Kendall smoothes your hair out of your face and pulls you into his chest. "Don't worry about it, just ignore her." His soft singing voice fills your ears and before you know it, you've fallen asleep.

When you wake up in the morning, you trudge downstairs to make coffee, and don't think anything of the fact that Kendall is absent from the bed. You get a big surprise though when you bound into the kitchen and see three perfectly baked pies in place of the burnt ones last night. You take in the big mess in your kitchen, it looks as if a hurricane blew through. You stand there confused until a movement out of the corner of your eyes grabs your attention. Kendall is curled up on the chair in the living room, a stained apron tied to his body, and smudges of flour littering his face. Realization dawns on you and your heart swells with love- Kendall stayed up late last night to bake new home-made pies to take to your mom's house today.

...

**Carlos**

You close your eyes and take a deep breath, trying to ease some of the nervousness flowing through your body. It's Thanksgiving Day and Carlos invited you to have dinner with his family, he wanted to introduce you to them since you've been dating for six months now. "Calm down", he tells you before giving you a quick kiss and tucking your hair behind your ears.

You lean your forehead on his and he squeezes your trembling hands to reassure you. "They'll love you", he coaxes with a smile.

"How can you be so sure?", you ask him.

With a shrug of his shoulders he tips your chin up so he can look into your eyes. "Because I love you."

...

**Logan**

You ran to the grocery store to get the cranberry sauce your mom just happened to forget at the store yesterday. Today is Thanksgiving Day, and you should be happy to be with your family who you haven't seen since last year, but you can't stop thinking about your boyfriend Logan from college two states away. He left to celebrate the holiday with his family in Texas, while you went to California. You haven't talked to or seen him since yesterday morning, and this is the first time you haven't spoken to him in a full day. You take your time walking up the steps to your mom's house, trying to prolong your alone time, but before you know it, you're standing in front of the door. Once you turn the handle and it opens, you're hit with a big suprise. Logan is sitting on the couch next to your mom. You squeal and drop the bag carrying the cranberry sauce, not giving it another thought as you run into his arms, burying your face into his chest. "I missed you!", you exclaim, then ask, "What are you doing here?"

He squeezes you tightly as if it's been a year instead of a day since he's held you. "I just couldn't imagine being away from you for four whole days. Yesterday was too much already."

...

**James**

You kick the flat tire again and fight back the urge to scream. It's Thanksgiving Day, you drove all night from your college so you could be with your family today and just as you were dialing your mom's phone number to ask her to pick you up, your phone went dead. You somehow had forgotten your car charger and you sink to the curb next to your car, pulling your coat tighter around you. You're still half an hour's drive from your mom's house, much too far for you to walk. You sit with your eyes closed, knowing that the second you open them unshed, frustrated tears will stream down your cheeks.

A truck pulls over to no doubtedly offer you some assistance and you groan to yourself when you realize it's James, your high school sweetheart who you left back at home to pursue a college education. He was your first everything, and wanted you stay in your small town, but you selfishly made the decision to end your four year relationship with him and never looked back since you first left, several months ago. Now here he is, to saving you like some Knight riding up on a white horse. You refuse to look at his handsome face, not wanting to see any hurt there, knowing you caused it.

You feel like an ass as he runs down a series of questions, ranging from "Do you have a spare tire?" to "Do you have any tools?" All you can do is shake your head no, and at last he's taking hold of your hand, sending sparks shooting through your entire body. "Well I guess I'll be driving you home, then", he says.

You can't turn the offer down, and you murmur a "thank you", to him as he guides you to his truck and opens the door for you. Once you're settled in, he closes the door and comes around, climbing up into the driver's seat. He turns the radio on, and not even five minutes pass before your song comes on, the song that became the anthem of your relationship. Memories of the two of you together play through your head like a movie and before you know it, a few tears have escaped the corners of your eyes. James reaches over and squeezes your knee, and you sneakily steal a glimpse of his handsome profile through your lashes. His touch feels too much like home, and you didn't realize you missed him until now.

He pats the seat next to him in his old truck like he had hundreds of times before, and you oblige by sliding across the seat and snuggling up into his body, resting your head on his chest. "I still love you", you tell him.

"And I still love you. We'll find a way to make us work again", he says and places a kiss to the top of your head and drapes his arm around your shoulders, as he continues to drive. One thing you're thankful for this year is for that damned flat tire.


End file.
